Christmas Eve In London
by Cyrox
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang find themselves in London on Christmas Eve. The two of them think about Christmas, and continue their rivalry.


Christmas Eve in London

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. And this is kind of a slight AU.

Snow had covered the town of London on a dark Christmas Eve. It was ten o'clock p.m. and a young male dressed in blue, hooded sweatshirt and matching sweat pants was walking through the snow. He looked toward the full moon in the sky as some tears filled his eyes. The youth started to think about when he was only four years old.

He remembered the snow that covered the forest where he lived. He and his mother would look outside as they sat inside their cottage.

His mother was a young Asian and had black hair and brown eyes.

At that point, she handed him a box that was wrapped in green paper and topped with a red bow.

"Here you go Jin," The woman said.

"Thanks Mommy," Jin's replied.

Jin's mother, Jun Kazama, smiled as she watched her son unwrap his present. Inside the box was a stuffed lion. Jin felt very happy with his new toy, but he also felt sad that he wasn't able to get Jun a present.

"Don't worry," Jun said, "I already got my Christmas present."

Jin felt a little confused at what she said. He thought that someone might have given her a Christmas present.

"Your happiness is the only thing I wanted," She explained.

Jin and his mother embraced each other at that point.

Meanwhile, at another part of town, a young man dressed in red and black biker clothes was driving his motorcycle down the highway. He had a lot of things going on in his mind; one of them was to defeat his rival. But another had to do with the Holliday season. While his master, Baek Doo San, was a tough man, Baek tended to rest every Christmas.

The youth remembered a Christmas when he was only fourteen. He was busy training to get stronger and be the best fighter; just like his master wanted. But on that day, Baek was just drinking some ale.

"It's Christmas Hwoarang," Baek said, "why don't you relax and take the day off."

"Not until I become the strongest fighter!" Hwoarang answered.

At that point, Baek tossed him a box wrapped with blue paper.

"Feel free to take it," Baek said.

The youth continued training, but he couldn't keep his eye off the box. After a while, he opened it and found a pair of training gloves inside.

"There yours," Baek said, "and don't worry about getting me anything. The only thing I would like is to see you get stronger."

Hwoarang just stared at his master, and then he cracked a small smile.

Jin continued to walk around London. While he wanted to control his problems with the devil gene; he also wanted to have a good time celebrating the Holliday too. Christmas had always been his favourite time of year because of the time he could spend with his mother. He started to remember a time when he was seven years old.

Young Jin was hoping that he could get Jun a good present for Christmas. But unfortunately, he didn't have any money. And it was making him sad. But Jin knew that he had to do something. He went into the forest by their cabin and took some tools with him.

Once that was done, Jin started to remember Christmas morning of that year. He went outside to get his present, hoping that his mother would like it. Minutes later, he returned carrying a picture frame that had a drawing of some deer on it.

"This is for you mommy," Jin said.

Jun liked it and gave Jin a big hug.

Hwoarang continued driving his motorcycle down the highway and looking at the different scenes along the way. The whole town was covered with lights and wreathes. And there were many carollers singing different Christmas carols.

"I guess Christmas is the same just about everywhere," He said to himself.

Those started to remind him about an event that happened a few years ago. Months had past since he and Jin had that prize fight; and to make matters worse, his master was killed by the beast called Ogre. He looked around Korea and saw everyone preparing for Christmas. But nothing could get Hwoarang out of his bad mood. So he just continued walking around the town.

Along the way, Hwoarang noticed a Christian pastor praying by a graveyard. The two of them looked at each other, but Hwoarang continued to walk by.

"Where are you going my friend?" The pastor asked, but the youth just ignored him.

"You look troubled, can I help?" The man asked.

"I'm not interested," Hwoarang replied.

"If you say so," The pastor said, "but you can always give your problems to God …"

"Shut up!" Hwoarang demanded.

"Very well," The pastor said, "I thought I could help because Christmas is a time of peace."

But the youth kept on walking, continuing to ignore the stranger. But deep down, he felt like he heard his master's words when the pastor said that Christmas was a time of peace.

Jin continued walking and taking a good look at everything around him. He then noticed a person in a Father Christmas suit giving gifts to a bunch of children at an orphanage. That scene made him think of the first Christmas he spent after his mother was killed by the monster known as Ogre. The time when he noticed that another person also cared for him.

"It was Christmas Eve and school had just finished for Jin. He was feeling sad because he had nobody to come home to; and tomorrow was Christmas, the special time that he and his mother spent together. Things were really looking down for him.

"Jin," A voice called from behind him.

Jin turned around and noticed his classmate, Lin Xiaoyu, running toward him.

"Hi Xiaoyu," Jin said.

"Good think I found you before you left," She said, "I wanted to give you this."

Xiaoyu held up a box wrapped with red paper and handed it over to Jin. Jin opened the package and found some red training gloves.

"Do you like them?" She asked.

"I do," Jin answered, "but I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," Xiaoyu told him, "your happiness is the only thing that mattered. Receiving a Christmas Present always makes me happy and I figured it would make you happy too."

At that point, Jin felt happy to know that he had a friend who cared.

Hwoarang continued to drive around the town. He looked up at the Big Ben clock tower and noticed that it was 11:30 pm. The Korean warrior drove around until he noticed something; his long time rival Jin Kazama. The sight made him anxious for battle, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He started to drive his motorcycle toward the area the young warrior was standing.

Jin heard the sound of a motorcycle, and noticed that one was coming right toward him. Then the motorcycle circled around Jin and stopped right in front of him. Jin knew that Hwoarang was the rider, and the young Korean has a serious look in his eye.

"Kazama," Hwoarang said, "tonight we finish this!"

"Fine with me," Jin calmly said as he prepared his karate fighting stance.

Hwoarang made the first move as he charged toward Jin. He then attacked with a rich kick, but Jin dodged it and countered with a jab. Hwoarang blocked it and kicked Jin in the stomach. He continued the assault with his machine gun kicks move.

Jin was knocked down after that blow; but he wasn't done yet. He performed a crouching uppercut which caught Hwaorang off guard. He continued the assault with the left right to spinning hook kick attack.

Hwoarang recovered from the move and was prepared for the next attack. Both men charged at each other with a right kick. Their legs collided which stunned them both. The Korean continued his assault with his left kicks to right hook kick.

Jin blocked each attack and noticed that his opponent was getting irritated. Jin blocked the next kick and countered with a Kazama style five hit combo. Hwoarang suffered each blow, and then the Japanese youth continued to attack with a switchblade attack.

After the latest attack; Hwoarang wasn't going to take any more. He parried Jin's next punch and countered with a kick to the gut. He continued the assault with a total outrage attack. Jin was knocked to the ground, and Hwoarang followed by kicking with the hard rocker move. Then he followed up by hitting Jin with his menace to society move.

Jin was down, but he was not out. He knew their feud had to end, but he didn't want to come out the loser. Just as Hwaorang was coming at him; he countered with a left spinning back kick. Jin continued with an evil intent punch that sent his opponent flying backwards.

Hwoarang didn't want the fight to end with him losing. He had made it his goal to defeat Jin Kazama. So he charged toward the young Japanese. Jin countered with a punch, but the Korean dodged it and countered with a blizzard kicks combo. He followed up with a firecracker move that sent Jin flying.

Jin knew that he wouldn't be able to stand if he received any more of those blows. So he countered with a left punch to the face followed by a right sweep. Hwoarang was stunned and Jin continued with a savage sword move. Jin charged with a left axe kick when his opponent got up.

At that point; the bell called Big Ben started to ring. Both men were beaten and bruised at that point. The bell continued to ring; but both men didn't do anything. They just stood and stared at each other. Then the bell rang for the twelfth time. Both men stood, waiting to see who would make the next move. A few seconds later, Jin took a few steps forward. Jin had an idea, but he wasn't sure what Hwoarang's reaction would be. He then stuck his hand out, but not as a friendly gesture instead of a fighting stance.

"Merry Christmas," Jin said to his opponent.

Hwoarang walked toward Jin, a little shocked at what just happened. Then he stuck his hand out, and shook his opponent's hand.

"Merry Christmas," He replied.

The two of them turned around and walked away from each other.

"Hey Kazama," Hwoarang shouted as he made it to his motorcycle.

Jin turned around to see what his rival had to say.

"Next time I see you; we will finish this!" Hwoarang called.

"Fine with me," Jin said.

Hwoarang climbed onto his motorcycle and drove off into the night. But the battle was still in his mind.

"I can't fight," He thought, "not on Christmas day. And to the looks of things, he thinks the same way too."


End file.
